Warechu
Warechu (ワレチュー, Warechū), previously known as Pirachu in the English version, is a recurring antagonist in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Warechu's throughout the series, though they more or less have the same personalities. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Main Article: Warechu/4 Goddesses Online Drama CDs ~Yukemuri Onsen Satsujin Jiken in Planeptune no Maki~ Anime & Manga Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Warechu is a recurring villain and member in ASIC. He first appears in Chapter 12. He and Linda try to defend the R4 Show from the goddesses. Despite their initial success due to the goddesses having no shares in the R4 show, they were defeated when Lowee's guardian was summoned and the central pillar supporting their venue was destroyed. The causes the venue to collapse crushing the piracy devices they were selling. The next plan both Linda and Warechu come up with is to lure the Planeptune sisters visiting Pammycom land to a virtual reality where if they lose in the game, they also die. However, Nepgear manages to know all the shortcuts, cheats and hidden items to easily clear the game. Linda is upset so Warechu has a plan to use an April's Fools game and therefore, one cannot know any cheats to win. The game is a strip rock paper scissors. Before Nepgear can lose, the game stops and the Planeptune sisters are returned to reality. Nepgear upset, transforms and defeats the two. Later, Warechu advises Linda to attack Leanbox. It only has one goddess, so they can lots of problems. The two are able to drug Vert and begin carrying her away. However, the two were intercepted by Leanbox Special Mission Department and promptly chased off after taking a beating. Warechu appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 22/Chapter 22. He helps his boss CFW Magic and Linda to cheat against the goddesses in a high-stakes beach volleyball match. Neptune manages to stop him by throwing cheese around thus preventing him from rigging the volleyball. In the end, ASIC loses to the goddesses. Warechu also goes on a rampage in the Gamindustri Athletics Festival but is stopped by fighters from Niio-Giio Land. Warechu and Linda attempt to poach a Mega Dragon, a symbol of Planeptune. They are foiled by the Planeptune sisters, then punished excessively by Iris heart. Warechu and Linda are ordered by Magic to prevent another goddess from being awakened. The two infiltrate a research facility that will wake the goddess and defeat the researchers. They put a Tenshi No Koe to control the goddess, Yellow Heart and attempt to defeat Neptune who has arrived to awaken the goddess. Neptune manages to defeat the ASIC duo, and destroy the Tenshi No Koe freeing her from their control. The two are left in the cold room of the research facility and try not to freeze. Warechu and a bunch of other mice join up with Anonydeath as they attempt to interfere with Neptune, Plutia and Peashy's time travel adventures. Warechu joins ASIC as they attempt to take the goddesses' vacation retreat. ASIC is able to tie up the candidates but are defeated when the goddesses return with shells, sea cucumbers and sea urchins. Warechu and Linda are then ordered by Magic to defeat the goddesses. As a result, the two rob Gust's store for skull-tipped arrows. They, then attempt to assassinate Nepgear but Rei Ryghts takes the shot and awakens her latent powers then defeats Warechu and Linda. Afterwards, Warechu and ASIC hear of a message that Neptune has lost her CPU powers. They make plans to attack a weakened Planeptune. Anonydeath and Abnes also join in the attack. Despite their initial success against Nepgear, a returning Neptune who regains the ability to transform is able to force the ASIC to retreat. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Warechu/The Animation Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Etymology His original Japanese name, which is retained in Idea Factory International-translated titles, is a pun on 割れ厨 (same pronunciation) which literally means a (software) pirate. Chu (チュー) is also a sound of a mouse/rat in Japanese. In English, his name can also be seen as a reference to the term "warez". Warechu's NIS America-translated name "Pirachu" is a reference to Pikachu. But the "Pira" may come from "Pirate", which is the act of illegally copying a game, movie, or any sort of licensed media. Trivia *Warechu is one of the few characters lacking a physical change between games. *Though he does not appear as a character, several variations of "Pirachu" can be found as dangerous foes in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 dungeons. *In ending credit scenes, Warechu is often portrayed as a gigantic, bestial-looking monster; sometimes he is even serving as the final boss. *When Kurome mutated Warechu, he resembled the form found in the credits. Navigation Category:Warechu Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs